Ace Dick
|-|Ace Dick= |-|Zombie Ace Dick= |-|Gummy Worm Zombie= |-|Fiesta Ace Dick= |-|Ultimate Ace Dick= Summary Ace Dick is Problem Sleuth's arch-nemesis, a rival detective with the world's worst imagination and a voluminous gut. After Problem Sleuth rescues him from the confinement of his own office, they join forces to take down the nefarious Mobster Kingpin. Powers and Statistics Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Triple Truffle Shuffle | Low 7-B, higher with Triple Truffle Shuffle | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely 3-A | 2-B Name: Ace Dick Origin: Problem Sleuth Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human | Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Using Belly of the Whale, Ace Dick can inhale others, absorbing them), Summoning (Can summon a sperm whale) | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 2 and 7; completely unaffected by being ridden with bullets) | All previous abilities | All original abilities to greater extents | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Small City level (Oneshot Monster Pickle Inspector and fought against Mobster Kingpin), higher with Triple Truffle Shuffle (Critically injured Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, destroying his first health bar) | Small City level (Comparable to his living self), higher with Triple Truffle Shuffle | At least Small City level (Superior to his regular zombie self) | At least Small City level, likely Universe level (Much stronger than base form and was strong enough to threaten Mobster Kingpin, flipped the entire universe upside down with his sheer strength) | Multiverse level (Casually overpowered Black Hole Mobster Kingpin's gravitational pull, who was around a googol times more massive than the universe and whose pull was condensing time itself). Speed: Unknown, FTL reactions (Should be comparable to Problem Sleuth). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift extremely heavy objects the others cannot lift) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Likely Universal (Flipped the universe upside down) | Immeasurable (Overpowered Black Hole Mobster Kingpin's gravitational pull). Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with Triple Truffle Shuffle | Small City Class, higher with Triple Truffle Shuffle | At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class, likely Universal | Multiversal Durability: Small City level (Can take hits from Mobster Kingpin) | Small City level, likely higher (Thanks to his undeath and immortality, he was able to take countless blows from Demonhead Mobster Kingpin without much issue) | At least Small City level, likely higher | At least Small City level, likely Universe level (Tanked blows from Demonhead Mobster Kingpin with no real damage) | Multiverse level (Unaffected by Black Hole Mobster Kingpin's gravitational pull). Stamina: Superhuman. Virtually infinite as a zombie. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with machine gun. Standard Equipment: The Machine Gun / Hairpin. Intelligence: Very low, well below average. Ace Dick has virtually no imagination and his strategies are simple and brutally violent. Weaknesses: Ace Dick is incredibly stupid and has virtually no imagination. He constantly uses his abilities in ways that backfire on him, and Zombie Ace Dick will eventually just rot away. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Auto-Parry: Ace Dick parries an attack by taking it to the gut, potentially severely injuring himself. This ability is only really useful when he's a zombie. * Belly of the Whale: Ace Dick takes in a huge gulp of air, absorbing anything unlucky enough to be in his surroundings by inhaling them into his gut. ** Lv. 99 Belly of the Whale: Blowhole Swansong: Ace Dick's most advanced Stomachtech, which he used to absorb his fellow Ace Dicks and transform into his ultimate form. * Check Yo'Self Jonah: Ace Dick summons a great sperm whale, and then jumps up to ride it, attacking his opponent alongside his new steed. * Truffle Shuffle: Ace Dick raises his shirt to expose his voluminous gut, and then dances back and forth, accosting his opponent with his bare stomach. Individually useless, when performed as a group with his fellow Ace Dicks, it becomes his most powerful weapon. Key: Base | Zombie | Gummy Worm Zombie | Fiesta | Ultimate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Absorption Users Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Zombies Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2